Broken Wands
by cuteej4
Summary: It's the end of the final battle. Harry has survived but who hasn't? He has to help pick up the pieces of the damage done. A little Ron and Hermione fluff and HarryGinny romance. Warning for tragedy because of character death.


He did it. Harry finally did it. Voldemort was gone and the war was over. The only traces left of the Dark Lord were pieces of his wand. Harry was struggling to stand up straight after the rigorous battle that he had just been through. He searched through the crowd for survivors and saw few that he knew. Bodies of Death Eaters and some Order members were strewn over the forest floor.

His heart swelled when he caught sight of a long mane of red hair. Ginny had made it. She was standing near Lupin and helping him out with the injured witches and wizards. Ginny was basically intact except for the large gash over her eye and the few bruises forming along her arms. Lupin was limping from his broken foot that had been mended a few minutes earlier. Moody was rounding up the last few Death Eaters to haul them into Azkaban.

Harry searched for his two best mates but saw neither of them amongst the injured and dead. He sat himself on the ground to rest his injured leg and survey the rest of the damage done to him throughout the battle with Voldemort. He put up quite a fight and was able to dodge many, but not all, of the curses thrown at him. His body ached from the _Cruciatus_ curse and his leg had been briefly burned from the _Incendio_ spell. The rest of his injuries were minor and would go away with a little attention.

A healer came over to him and muttered a few spells to temporarily hold him over until he was able to go to St. Mungos. What he really needed was to sleep until his body could sleep no more, but he refused to give in. He needed to find Ron and Hermione. He couldn't properly celebrate his final victory until they were both at his side…just like at the beginning of the battle.

Harry stepped out of the tent and walked towards the glowing fire where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione as she sat between his legs. He was whispering something in her ear and she blushed furiously. She turned her head to give him a look and he kissed her square on the mouth. Harry came to realize that it was Ron's way of keeping Hermione quiet and making light of their situation. Hermione broke free and snuggled closer to Ron. Harry sat down across from them and took a big breath.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said. "Did you get much done?"

"I was just getting ready for tomorrow," he replied.

"I think we're as prepared as we possibly can be," Ron said. "We destroyed all the Horcruxes and it only made us stronger."

Hermione looked back at him and smiled. Harry was rather pleased that they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Harry had sat down with Ron before they went off for the search to ask him about his feelings for Hermione, and Ron confessed that he was in love with her. It wasn't long after that Ron worked up the nerve to tell her so and find out that their feelings were mutual. They had been practically inseparable ever since and were only growing closer with each passing day. Harry even had the misfortune of walking in on them when they were getting particularly close and vowed to knock or make his presence known from that day forth. Their sleeping arrangements during the hunt made things somewhat harder, as whispers could be heard through the thin tents.

"_C'mon Hermione," Ron pleaded. _

"_Ron! No. Harry is two feet away from us. What if he hears us?" Hermione whispered._

"_Are you a witch or not?" Distinct sounds of kissing could be heard. "I'm in pain. It's your fault I'm like this."_

"_It is not!" Hermione laughed. "You're the one who can't control his own body."_

_More kissing and shuffling could be heard._

"_It's not my fault that the love of my life is bloody gorgeous." Small moans. "I need you."_

"_But Harry is ri—" She must have been cut off by more kissing._

"_Mmm Ron," Hermione mewed. "Don't forget…a silencing…charm...Ooh…"_

_Needless to say…they forgot it. Harry luckily placed his own silencing charm once he figured out they weren't going to do it any time soon._

Giggling from Hermione took Harry out of his memory. He looked at the couple who seemed completely gone for each other and a faint smile appeared on his face. He hoped that things would be that way with Ginny once the war was finally over.

"Harry," Ron said. "Everything is going to work out for us. We're going to be by your side until the end."

"Precisely. I have the potion ready and Voldemort won't know what hit him," Hermione included.

"I honestly don't know how to thank you guys…for sticking with me and going through all of this," Harry replied.

"Why wouldn't we stay?" Hermione's face softened. "We made a promise. You're our best friend." She reached over to take his hand and he squeezed before letting go.

They stared into the fire for a bit longer, enjoying the calm before the storm, until Harry interrupted.

"What will happen?"

"When?" Hermione asked. "During the fight?"

"After," Harry responded

"We'll continue living our lives, mate. You'll just be a bit more famous," Ron joked.

"Right," Harry gave Ron a smirk. "That takes care of me. Do _you_ have any plans?"

"I reckon this girl," Ron kissed Hermione's forehead, "is going to work for the Ministry and quickly work her way up. I, on the other hand, will play for the Chudley Cannons and get them out of their losing streak."

Harry laughed. "You're that confident of yourself now?"

"How could I not be? Hermione believes in me wholeheartedly," Ron said happily.

Harry looked at Hermione and saw her sniggering to herself. She composed herself quickly and nodded along with Ron.

"I also suppose…" Ron faltered. "I'll marry Hermione and have you as my best man."

Hermione's hands flew up to her face and she gasped. Harry's eyes went wide. He had just witnessed Ron's unofficial proposal. Hermione's eyes were starting to look glassy and she turned to Ron.

"Ron…" She managed. "Do…do you mean it? You want to marry me?"

"I love you and have for ages. I want to be with you and only you Hermione," Ron whispered.

Harry had to admit that Ron certainly improved on his self-confidence and felt awkwardly proud at that moment. Hermione practically screamed a yes and flew into Ron's arms to shower him with kisses.

"I don't have a ring," Ron mentioned between kisses.

"I don't care. All I want is you," Hermione responded. Harry could see that she was absolutely glowing. She turned to Harry, "Harry! You have to be our best man. Please?"

"It would be my pleasure Hermione. I would be traumatized if you didn't ask!" Harry said with a smile.

Harry felt confident now that everything was going to be okay. Hermione grabbed his hand again and he held on. She gave him a sincere look of love and he returned it. He knew what was coming next. Hermione stood up and he let go of her hand. She grabbed Ron's hand and she practically made a dash for their tent. Ron looked back at Harry and laughed.

"Don't forget a silencing charm!" Harry called out.

Ron chuckled and called back. "And leave you out of the fun? I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Ron!" could be heard from within the tent.

"She's calling you," Harry started to laugh.

"Just remember, mate, we're beside you tomorrow!" Ron managed before he was yanked into the tent.

Harry made a mental note to not go anywhere near their tent and laid down by the fire. He rested against his arms and stared up into the night sky thinking about what might happen tomorrow. After seeing the connection between Ron and Hermione, he believed that things would turn out alright. The dancing flames of the fire soothed him in the night air and he finally gave in to sleep.

Harry was lying on the ground looking up at the sky when Ginny popped into his view. She looked amused at him laying on the ground despite what everybody had just gone through. He smiled back up at her and pulled himself up. She held out her hand to help him stand and then pulled him into a tight hug. He breathed in her scent, something he had desperately missed during the hunt. He tried to pull back, feeling something akin to lust begin to boil up inside him, but Ginny held him fast and put her hand behind his head. She drew his face towards hers and very gently, yet with much purpose, she kissed him. Harry urgently wanted to continue as he pulled her in very tightly. Ginny gave out a small moan as his hands brushed against the side of her breasts. Ginny moved her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Their tongues clashed and their hands roamed as their desire for each other grew. They heard the sound of somebody Apparating near them and were taken out of their own world.

Harry laughed nervously and Ginny turned to see who had Apparated so closely. It was nobody that they knew, luckily, or they would have had to explain themselves.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I don't know," Harry stated. "I haven't seen them since they ran into the forest after those Death Eaters awhile ago."

"They're probably celebrating like we just were," Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Harry laughed. "I don't think I want to know what they're doing."

"Hermione is practically part of the family, and Ron—"

"Exactly why I don't want to know what they're doing," Harry interrupted. "I've lived with them the past seven months."

Ginny playfully smacked him on the arm. Harry pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"I love you, Ginny," he breathed.

Ginny beamed.

"Mmm…love you too, Harry," she mumbled into his neck.

"No more excuses, Potter." Harry moved back to give her a look of confusion. "No more pulling away. You're stuck with me. You've just killed your last excuse. You're gonna be with me for a while."

Harry laughed.

"No more excuses," he repeated as he pulled her back into the hug.

After a minute, Ginny stiffened and let out a gasp.

"Ron," she whispered.

Harry broke out of the hug and turned around. "Oh god."

Ron was walking out of the forest looking beaten and worn down. He was carrying a limp Hermione in his arms seemingly without effort. People were running towards him to offer help and he simply walked past them. The look on his face put ice in Harry's blood and his stomach plummeted. Ron's eyes were dark with anger and his expression was cold. He reached Harry, slowly placed Hermione on the ground and knelt beside her for a moment.

She looked pale and lifeless. There were no marks on her but there were various rips in her clothing. It looked like Ron had healed any and all of her superficial injuries.

Ron stood up and stared at Harry with his dark eyes.

"Ron?" Harry finally gasped out.

"She's dead," he responded without emotion.

Ginny's hands flew up to her mouth and she let out a sob. Tears started to flow from her eyes down her cheeks. She started shaking her head in disbelief and whispering to herself that it couldn't be true. She flung herself into Harry's arms and wept with abandon. The words stung Harry with a force he had not felt since the death of Sirius. He wanted to shake Hermione til her eyes flickered open and she smiled back at him. She was one of his best friends and he was supposed to be best man at their wedding. Oh god…there would be no wedding or happy ending. Ron lost Hermione. How could Ron even be standing at this point? Harry felt his like heart was tearing in two and was completely lost. He had to put Ron's pain ahead of his own.

Harry started to reach out for Ron's arm when Ron jerked it back.

"Don't you dare," Ron stopped him. "Don't touch me."

"What?" Harry responded in astonishment.

"I hope you're happy," Ron said through gritted teeth. "I hope you won your war. She would have died for _nothing_ if you didn't."

Harry didn't know what to do. He was speechless. He had never seen this much hatred and despair in Ron's eyes. Harry tried to reach out for Ron to comfort him once more.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Ron yelled.

A Healer started towards Hermione. A small crowd began to form around the scene.

"Don't touch her!" Ron growled. "She's dead! I told you she's dead!"

A stray tear fell down his cheek. Harry tried to hold back Ron so the healers could do their final work. Ron shoved him away hard enough to make Harry stumble to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Ron choked. "I don't need your help! The only person I need…is dead. The only person I _loved_ is gone."

Tears were now streaming from Ron's face and he did nothing to stop them.

"Ron. There was nothing you could have done. This isn't your fault," Harry said quietly.

Ron snapped his head at Harry and the anger returned in his eyes.

"How would you know? _You _weren't there. You know _nothing_ about what happened," Ron responded angrily.

"It still can't be your fault," Harry replied with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You're right. It's not my fault. It's _your_ fault. Hermione would still be alive if it weren't for you!" Ron said bitterly.

Harry was stunned at Ron's last comment. "Ron. I know you're in pain. This is hard to take! It is still no reason to take it out on me!"

"You will _never_ understand how I feel. Don't you even _try_!" Ron started to sob. "She was the one person that made me feel complete. She believed in me. _Me_. She made me stronger. I've survived all this time because of her! I was going to marry her! She was my heart and now she's…gone. I'm nothing now. Nothing. I'm done...for good."

Ron took out his wand, snapped it in half, and threw the pieces at Harry. He took one last look at Hermione and started to walk away.

Ginny looked shocked and tried to form words around what had just happened. Harry grabbed Ron's arm to stop him and whipped him around.

"Ron! How can you think you are nothing!? You've been by my side _being someone _for seven years! Hermione didn't make you who you are…_You_ did! If you give up now, you're turning your back on everything you've learned" Harry spat out. "You're turning your back on Hermione!"

Ron choked. "Don't. Just…don't. I would _never_ turn my back on her! I did it all for her! She is my _life_! She…was."

Ron gave Harry a heartbreaking look of grief and turned to leave again. Ginny spoke up and Ron stopped temporarily.

"You're turning your back on your family, Ronald! Do you know how Mum and Dad would feel if you gave it all up?" Ginny cried out. "Do you know how I feel? You're my brother! I love you, Ron. You can't just throw it all away because of Hermione. We're a _family_. We stick together!

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Ron was sobbing. "I can't. Not without her. I'm too tired."

Ron grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before turning to walk away. Harry started to go after him but Ginny stopped him and shook her head. Her face was tear-streaked and fresh ones were starting to fall down her face. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. He gripped it and watched as Healers and Order members approached Hermione's lifeless body. Two Order members gently lifted her and Apparated to St. Mungo's. Tears were staining his own face and he looked out past the crowd to see Ron's figure shrinking in the distance. He turned to Ginny and saw the anguish in her eyes.

"We should go to St. Mungos, Ginny."

"Yea…all right." She said as more tears fell. She paused to take the pieces of Ron's wand and put them in her pocket. "Hopefully one day, he'll want it back."

"I hope so, Ginny," Harry said with heartache. "I hope so."


End file.
